lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Young Rhino
Young Rhino is a male rhino calf who lives in the Pride Lands. Appearance Young Rhino is a brown rhinoceros with a darker making that extends from behind his head to his rear. He has two horns on his face, the first round and smooth, and the second tapering to a dull point. He has a tuft of dark brown hair at the end of his tail. His eyes are teal blue. Personality Young Rhino is easily spooked and can jump to conclusions when frightened. However, he is not unwilling to hear scary tales, even eagerly insisting that he isn't too afraid. He is also easily upset, as seen when he was turned away from the front seats to The Royal Mudprint Ceremony in Ono's Idol. He also has a tendency to be impatient, especially when he's in a hurry following that he went into the Hippo Lanes before they were done. History Beware the Zimwi At night in the Pride Lands, Young Rhino listens to Rafiki describe a creature called the Zimwi. He encourages Rafiki to tell the story, and Rafiki continues. When the mandrill exclaims that the Zimwi is a terrifying beast, Young Rhino gasps, frightened. He gasps again when, after Rafiki explains that the Zimwi only comes out at the full moon, Bunga notes that it's a full moon tonight. Hearing a noise, Young Rhino wonders if it's the Zimwi, but it turns out to be Beshte. Young Rhino and his friends again encourage Rafiki to tell the tale, so Rafiki sings "Beware of the Zimwi," again frightening Young Rhino, before shooing them off to sleep. On the way back, Young Rhino is spooked by a noise. Kion states that it's only the wind, and Young Rhino asks if he's sure. Kion suggests that the young ones sleep together tonight, and Young Rhino remarks that it might even be fun. As they continue on their way, Beshte lets out another bellow, startling them. As Young Rhino sleeps peacefully, his slumber is disturbed by the sound of a twig snapping. He sees some bushes rustling and exclaims that it's the Zimwi before fleeing in terror. Young Rhino finds Kion, begging for help. He insists that he just saw the Zimwi in the Pride Lands, and when Bunga asks if he's sure, says that it was as tall as two giraffes. He adds that it's teeth were sharper than a crocodile's. Timon gets their attention and tells them a story about the Zimwi eating someone, causing Young Rhino to ask what they're going to do. Timon responds that nothing can be done, but Kion hurriedly assures the rhino that the Lion Guard can track down the beast. Bunga chips in with "or get eaten trying," provoking another gasp of terror from Young Rhino. Ono's Idol Young Rhino is first seen rushing across a nearby Watering Hole with Shauku, searching for Mtoto. He becomes worried, until Mtoto emerges from the water and soaks the pair with a spray of water from his trunk. Relieved, Young Rhino admits that he got them, before the three turn their attention to the sky where many birds fly overhead. They become worried when Young Rhino wonders if they're vultures. Before they can worry too much, the Lion Guard appear, calming them. A little later, Mtoto and Young Rhino attend the Royal Mud Print Ceremony for Hadithi, the legendary eagle. The pair decide to grab a seat up close, but are turned away by an angry duck who claims the front is for birds only. This upsets Young Rhino, and he cries out that they are fans of Hadithi's too. But Mtoto leads him away, stating that they'll find another seat to take. Although at first disappointed, he cheers up when walking with Mtoto. Later, as Hadithi approaches, Young Rhino becomes excited as he swoops down to the event. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Young Rhino makes a cry for help in the Flood Plains, and soon Basi and Beshte come to rescue him. They find him entangled in some reeds, and discover Makuu and Male Crocodile approaching him. Basi and Beshte manage warn them away, chastising them for not following the Circle of Life. Although annoyed, Makuu leaves and calls for his friend to follow, leaving Young Rhino trapped yet safe. They discover that Young Rhino was too impatient to wait for the new Hippo Lanes, and that he had tried to traverse the plains alone. Basi and Beshte try to untangle him, but a flock of birds startles Young Rhino and he accidentally strikes Basi with his horn. When he is free, he thanks them and leaves, promising to wait for the Hippo Lanes' completion. Later, when the Hippo Lanes are finished, he and his mother are seen crossing the Flood Plains together, along with many other animals. Friends *Mtoto *Shauku *Young Hare *Porcupine Brothers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Rhinoceroses